Long Last
by Kenta16
Summary: What happens when Tai goes missing and it is up too Matt and the rest of the 01 and 02 gang to find him? will they find there former leader in time, or will they be too late? This is a Tai/Matt fiction, meaning boy/boy, Rating for violence, language and rape. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prolog

**What would happen if Tai went missing, and Matt was left along with the rest of the DD from the 01 and 02 gang to find him? Will they find him in time, or will they be too late? Rating for violence, language, and rape (Or possible rape) Or mentions of rape. I'll see what the readers want. **

**Kenta: Hello everyone! This is my first story ever on here, so there was a few things I missed the first time writing this. I found that writing on here was not as easy as I thought till you actually get use to it. Tai, would you like to do tis disclaimer? **

**Tai: Disclaimer: Kenta dose not own Digimon or its characters. If he did, the story would have gone differently. **

**Kenta: Thank you Tai! **

Long Last Chapter 1

Prolog:

Tai's POV:

"Man, soccer practice really went on forever today. It's already past seven." I look at my watch, checking the time for the hundredth time now. "I'm so_ **hungry! **I can't wait to make it home so I can get something to eat and have a nice hot bath." _I thought. Looking down at Koromon, I knew the little guy could use some food too. He is out like a light in my gym bag. Tai couldn't help the grin that slowly made it's way to his face. Koromon has only been here for a few days now, and will be returning back to the digital world soon. _"I really enjoy having my partner here with me, it doesn't feel so lonely. Matt is too busy with his band around this time, so I'm use to walking home alone." _Tai let out a yawn, thinking of his blond secret boyfriend. Yes, secret. The others have no idea that Matt and Tai are together.

Walking down the street, all thoughts on his boyfriend and their time they will spend together, kept his smile intact. He couldn't wait. He didn't get much time with his boyfriend, but today was Friday, and Matt had the whole weekend planned out. That happiness suddenly faded when he felt something poke his neck, and all he could see was darkness.

3rd Party POV:

As Tai walked down the streets, making his way down the darker part of his home town, his mind drifts off to his boyfriend. The thoughts made him unaware when something pointy and sharp made its way to his neck, digging into his skin as the sudden pain went through his body, causing him to pass out, dropping his bag onto the cold floor. Koromon, unaware of the situation, fights his way out of the bag. The bag was only unzipped enough for him to breath and retrieve the air he needed. However, it was not helping him escape to save his partner, only able to free himself once the men were gone, along with his partner and friend. Looking around the area, feeling the panic boil over, he seeks for the direction that they escaped in, but wasn't able to find any trace. Eyes widening in fear, the little digimon hurries to where he knows the closest DD was located.

Matt was walking down the street, just finishing up with his band practice. He was enjoying the cool air, and the stars made the moment even more enjoyable. He couldn't think of anything that could make this better. That is, till he thought of his loving boyfriend. The clingy brunet would definitely make this moment better. The smiles on his face only grew at the thought of his shorter, tan boyfriend. He didn't notice the little pink ball with ears jumping his way, and yelling his name.

"Matt! Matt! You've got to help! Tai's been taken away"

Matt looks at the little ball, unable to processes what he was just told at the moment._ "taken away?" _he thought. That wasn't possible. If that was true, then he must go home, pick up Tsunomon and start a search for his beloved boyfriend.

"Wait, hold on. What happened?" Matt asked the panicked digimon.

"Tai was walking home after practice and I was taking a nap in his bag but the bag was too far zipped up and I couldn't make it out in time to save Tai from these big men taking him away and I-"

"Woah, relax, take a breath before you hurt yourself." Matt informs the in training digimon. Koromon did so, and told Matt again what happened.

"Alright. Then it's time to get the others together and find Tai."

Koromon nods his best in agreement, rushing off with Matt back to his apartment where TK is. there, they can make some calls and get started.

**Sorry if there was not much in the beginning. I promise there will be more answered in the next chapter if anyone wants me to continue. This is the first Digimon FanFiction I have ever done, so please no flames. I will use the advice to make my story better though.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kenta: Hello everyone. After not having the first chapter up for more then a day, or so, I've decided to write the next chapter for this story. Tai, Matt, if you please... **

**Tai: Disclaimer: Kenta dose not own Digimon or it's characters. **

**Matt: He would also like to thank Takato for his first comment. Thanks to him, Kenta is willing to work on more of the story so soon. **

**Kenta: Thank you Tai and Matt. That was perfect. I couldn't have done it better myself. **

**Matt's POV: **

I don't think I have ever made it home so fast after band practice. I didn't even care about the odd looks that were giving when people saw Koromon jumping behind me. Bursting through the front door, I know I gave TK a startle. He almost lost his bowl of sweet and sour popcorn that he had while watching a movie with Kari. Well, that's one less call I'll have to make and one more person to help make the calls. That's a good start.

"Matt! What's up, where's the fi-" before TK could finish, I stopped him by placing my hands on his shoulders. He knew instantly that something was up. I don't freak out over nothing. Shaking him like a rag doll, I couldn't help the trace of worry that escaped past my lips. "Tai has been kidnapped and we have to find him!" The younger teenagers looked stunned for a moment till the reality of my words sunk in. Kari was the first to react to the news of her brother's disappearance.

"What!? What do you mean 'Tai's been kidnapped?' how...? why...?" She started, the look of fear upon her face. Why do I have to be the one to break the news to Tai's sister? And why here in front of me? Tai and Kari are the ideal siblings, even Kari admits he's the best big brother. Tai was always protective of his sister, but he knew how to let go when he needed too. Boyfriends were kept on there toes, but other then that, Kari and Tai were the perfect siblings. It took a lot for Tai not to worry about his sister when she became apart of the second DD team, and there was so little that he could do to help her. He had to trust the team at the time to keep her safe, much like he did for the rest of us. I'm sure he was worried with Davis being the leader of the new team. Davis was himself all over again, and just like Tai, Davis got them into trouble from time to time. But, Davis was just like Tai. So, he was able to manage to get out of it somehow. Maybe that was one thing that Tai felt safe about. He knew Davis would take care of Kari, much like he did. Whatever the reason, Tai was able to let Kari go a bit.

I could only nod with a grim look on my face. TK was next to realize the situation and was the first to walk over to the phone. "What are you doing?" I asked in almost a hurt and shocked tone. "I'm calling Izzy. He'll know what to do." I had to agree. Izzy would be best to call first. "I'll call the others, Kari, could you call Davis, Ken and Yolei?" That was all I had to ask before she was on the phone. Then, the calls were made and hopefully a search soon after.

**Izz's POV: **

I love working on my computer. Being known as the computer geek in the group, I get asked a lot about just about anything when it comes to computer handling, so it was no surprise when my cell rang at the hour of eight or so.

"Hello?"

"Izzy, we need to call a meeting! Tai is miss-well, kidnapped. I don't have much more information then that."

It was TK, and his voice was calm but... Panicked? I could hear Matt on the other side, sounds like he is talking to Kari. Well, that must be unsettling. Knowing Kari, this isn't going to sink in well. But, I guess we'll wait and see what happens, she is the bearer of light after all.

"Alright, look. Tell me where Tai was kidnapped. I'll get Joe and Mimi, and we'll check the area. Maybe we can find something there." I could hear TK ask Matt, then a short pause before Matt seems to talk to someone else. Koromon, I'm guessing. Then, I got my answer. "Koromon isn't too sure about the street name, but it sounds like it was just a few blocks away from where Matt has his practices with his band. He said there were some broken street lights that failed to get fixed, and they were by a park." great, I have my destination. "Alright, call the other's. I'll see what I can dig up." then I canceled the call. Closing my laptop, then calling to my partner, Tentomon. He has not returned to his in-training form since he would rather hide in my closet then to walk around town stuffed in a bag. Not that I mind, I rather stay here on my computer. Slipping my shoes on at the door and taking my leave, I can only hope that I find someone or something to help us find the whereabouts on Tai.

**Davises POV: **

"Alright! first place, here I come!" Just like any other Friday, I spend my time playing Fiffa on the PlayStation. It's a pretty well known soccer game, in case you didn't know. But, who doesn't? I had just got the ball when my cell rang, reaching over and answering the call, still focused on my game.

"Hello?"

"Davis, It's Kari. Can you hel-"

"Help with homework? A report? I can help with food!" Kari called! Man, it's rare that she calls on a Friday. She is normally with TJ or TB on Fridays. Whatever his name is. Anyway, I wont pass up this opportunity! Maybe she want's to hang! But, then again... Her voice is low and... Lost it's light? Why? Did something happen between her and TC? Wait, she's been talking. Better listen.

"And they took him, Davis. Someone took Tai, and we need to find him." That was all it took. Game forgotten and sat to the side, I was already at the door putting on my shoes. Tai was kidnapped. Tai is my idol, my mentor, my friend and brother. And now someone had the guts to take him away? Well, whoever they are, they don't have just Tai to deal with anymore. Now, they have the whole DD team. I know the others will do what they can. But first, to comfort Kari.

"Hey, Tai's a strong person. He'll be alright till we find him. Don't worry. Where are you?"

"I'm at Matt's apartment with Matt and TK."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. I'll get the rest of the younger DD and come right over."

She thanks me and hangs up. Well, we have some work to do. Looking at the time, it's a little past eight now. We will have to get as much done as we can now. Veemon is already by my side, unsure of the situation. I'll tell him once I get Ken, Cody and Yolie. Till then, I know he'll follow me no matter where I go.

**Matt's POV: **

Okay, so we made our first few calls and we already have Davis, Cody, Ken and Yolie on the way. Izzy is getting Joe and Mimi. That just leaves Sora. God, how I would love to not call her. Everyone knows she and I dated, we dated a few months. But, it just turned out that I wasn't that interested in her. And no, it wasn't because she didn't treat me good. She was great actually. But, I just couldn't love her the way I wanted to. She deserved better, not someone who is unsure of there feelings. Well, I was sure, but they were not feelings for her. Taking a deep sigh to calm my nerves, I make to dial her number.

"Hey Matt. What's up?"

"Hey, Sora. Uhmm... N-not much, kind of. Well, a lot, but uhmm... I-I need you to come over. You see, Tai was kidnapped. Izzy is picking up Mimi and Joe and they are going to check the area where Tai was kidnapped at. Davis is going to bring the younger group back to my apartment, and TK and Kari are already here."

A long silence goes through the phone. A long, uncomfortable silence. Why dose things have to be so awkward between us? After the long eerie silence, she breaks it, thank god. "Alright. I'll be over in the next ten minutes." she says, her voice sounds unknowing. Sora and Tai have been friends forever, of course this would affect her. We say our goodbyes and the line goes dead. All we can do is sit and wait. Kari looks ready to burst into tears, she is shaking slightly and holding TK's shirt with a death grip. He can only stroke her hair, trying to keep up his brave and hope filled eyes going to prove everything will be okay. But I know my brother. Tai was like a second brother to TK. The first time in the digital word, Tai was the big brother that I could not be. I've learned a lot, thanks to Tai. I sit on the couch, unknowing what to do. What can I do but wait? _"Tai... Please be okay..." _

**Tai's POV: **

_"W-what happened? It feels like I got hit by a train... W-why can't I move?" _My arms... They are tied behind my back. I can't move, my body hurts so much. How long was I in this position? The area feels very small, and tight. It's so hot, I can hardly breath. I have to remember what happened. _"Okay, I was walking home after practice, thinking about Matt. Then everything went dark... Wait..."_ Looking off to his side, his vision failing him, but he could make out little bits of color and shapes. "K-koromon?" No response._ Maybe Koromon wasn't here? That means that maybe Koromon will be able to get help. _Feeling the stiffness in his body, Tai attempts to change his position. "F-fuck, this hurts like hell." His voice is harsh and cold from trying to hide his emotions. He can't show fear.

The stinging feeling on my neck makes its way through my body, causing me to cease my movements. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming in pain. This is so unbearable, but I have a feeling it's only going to get worse. Unless I am able to free myself... I've already decided that I am in the trunk of a car. Not exactly my cup of tea, but I'll manage something... I can hear footsteps, and talking. Low, and gruff like talking. These men must be in there forties at least. It sounds like... Three of them maybe. Okay, not a fair game, but hey, I'll manage, right? Wait, it sounds like there is someone much younger... Maybe about my age? It's defiantly male as well. That makes four of them. The voices are right outside, in front of the trunk of the car. The clicking of the hood sounds off in my ears, and now's my chance. "_They don't know I'm awake yet, so this is my only chance!" _

**Kenta: YAY! Chapter 2, done. I feel much better about this chapter then the first. What do you think? **

**Tai: I think you have a lot to do before you can call yourself a writer. **

**Matt: Yeah, I mean, why a cliff hanger so soon in the story!? **

**Kenta: Because I want people to be excited to continue reading my story... You don't like my story? *Sniffles* **

**Matt and Tai: We didn't say that! It's an awesome story! **

**Kenta: Thank you! Now, I'll be looking forward to your comments everyone. Again, this is the first time I am actually attempting to write an actual story, so please no flames. Advice would be welcomed though. I would love to know what everyone would like to see. I will also start asking what I should do in my stories. Not just yet though. You'll know when I ask. Thank you everyone who supports my story. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Kenta: Hello everyone! It's time for chapter two! I'm so excited! Well, this is the second time I am working on chapter two . I left for a second and when I came back, someone erased all my work! So, here's the second time I am working on chapter two. **

**Tai: Learn to save before you leave your computer wide open for just anyone to see. **

**Kenta: I know I know! Matt, please do the disclaimer. **

**Matt: Disclaimer: Kenta dose not own Digimon, blah blah blah, or it's characters. **

**Kenta: Thank you Matt! Now, on with chapter two! **

**Long Last Chapter 2 **

**Matt's POV: **

It only took twenty minutes for everyone to arrive. Well, all except for Izzy, Joe and Mimi. They are still out looking for clues. TK sits with Kari on the two seat sofa, Gatomon sits by her partners side and Patamon sits on TK's head, looking down at the sobbing teenage girl who has almost completely covered the others shoulder in salty tears. I can't blame her. I want to break down myself, but I have to stay strong. If it were TK who was taken away from me like this, I would probably be the same way as Kari right now. But, since it was Tai, I have to step up and take charge of this situation. I can't let my tears show. I can't let myself break.

Looking around the room again, Davis stands in a corner with Veemon by his side. I thought he would be trying to cheer Kari up, but instead it just looks as though he is coming up with a plan. He reminds me of Tai so much. If you didn't know any better, you would think they were related some how. The same love for soccer, the goggles, his stubbornness, the same golden tan, messy hair. He even acts like Tai. Maybe he will be able to come up with a plan. I mean, Tai would have been able to come up with something.

Ken is sitting on the three person sofa with Yolei and Cody. They don't seem to say much. Yolei looks ready to rip someone's head off, Ken has his hands on her lap, and Cody seems the most calm. Well, I guess that was to be expected. Yolei has a pretty bad temper sometimes. Even though she and Tai were not close, they still worked together when it came to the digital world. So, Tai was still someone she looked at as a good friend and teammate. Ken must have his hands full with her. They have just gotten together, and he has already gotten use to his girlfriends reaction on things. Right next to Mimi, she is probably the most violent out of the DD's. She is a lot like Mimi actually. And then Cody. You can never tell what he is thinking. Is he worried? Mad? Upset? I don't know. He is the hardest to read out of the new DD's. He doesn't really react, Then you have there partners as well. Hawkmon, wormmon and armadillomon. Hawkmon is Yoleis partner. He sits on the arm chair of the sofa next to her, trying to give her some words of advice. Wormmon, a little worm digimon who looks much weaker then he really is, is Ken's partner. He's sitting on the floor at Kens feet, Armadillomon belongs to Cody. He lays next to wormmon by his partners feet.

Moving on, Sora and Beomon. Sora sits in a chair with her partner on her lap, clearing trying to be strong but I can read her like an open book. She wants to cry and be comforted, but she refuses to let anyone see her so weak. I can relate. But, we just have to wait. I decide to pull a chair over to talk to Sora.

"Hey." I say as calm and cool as possible.

"Hey Matt. Any news?" Her voice is shaky, but she manages to hold her cool in this situation as well.

"No, nothing yet. It'll take some time."

"Matt, we don't have time. We have to find him as soon as possible. What if they-"

"I know, Sora. I know."

I can't let her finish that. I don't want to think about it. The idea of something happening to my beloved Tai is too much to handle right now. I can't think of what they could be doing to him. I have to keep telling myself that he is strong. He's okay. He wont let anything happen to him. That's it.

Before my train of thought can continue, I hear a nock at the door. Jumping to my feet, I rush to answer it, along with everyone's attention directed at the front door. Opening it, I see Izzy, Joe, Mimi and there partners Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon. I notice Joe has a bag around his shoulder and I know it's Tai's bag. "Hey Matt. Sorry, but we didn't find much." Izzy says, but I ignore him, I grab Tai's bag from Joe and walks back to the others. Opening the bag, it has his usual soccer clothes, but also his cellphone and his digivice. Not good. We can't even track him. Continuing to search the bag, there isn't much for me to say. That is, till something pricks my finger. "Owtch! What the hell!" I pull my hand from the bag, placing my finger to my lips and sucking the area that was just poked. My reaction gets the attention of Joe, who rushes to my side to take a look at my finger. Just a needle point amount of damage was done. Joe starts to carefully removes the items from the bag. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about this." Joe said, taking out a needle. "How could you forget that was in there!?" I snap. "I put it in there so none of us would get hurt. Sorry Matt." Izzy chimed in. Man, that really hurt.

"Well, what is it for?" Davis asked from his spot. "We think it was used to nock Tai out. Joe is going to run some tests on it to find out." Mimi says with a bright smile on her face. Why? She seems pretty cheerful giving the situation. My attention falls on Izzy, who is now discussing a plan. "We found this a few feet away. I think in the direction that the criminal must have taken Tai in. So, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Joe, Mimi and Myself are going to stay here and try to figure out what exactly was in that thing. Davis, Tk, Kari, Sora and yourself, Matt, will follow my directions. If I'm right, we should be able to use Gabumon to follow the scent. While you do that, you will keep us back here informed on the situation. We will be the back up team. If anything goes wrong, then we'll be able to find you easy since all we will have to do is follow the digivice."

This could work. I mean, it's risky, but it could, right? "Yeah, that sounds good. We'll leave you to hold the team out here. When you figure anything out, make sure to contact us." Izzy nods in agreement. "Right. Remember, we have limited time to catch up with these guys. Gabumon has to find Tai's scent fast and keep on it." With that said, Izzy hands me one of Tai's dirty shirts from soccer practice today. "Use this to help Gabumon find his scent." With that, Sora, Kari, Davis, Tk and myself along with our partners all put our shoes on at the door, grabs our jackets and leaves the others to do there job.

"So, I guess the first thing to do is to rush off to the location they found this stuff at." Davis says. I nod. "Yeah, lets hurry up. Hopefully Gabumon will be able to find Tai's scent. "But, wait! Why can't we just fly around the city?" Davis isn't too bright sometimes. Rolling my eyes, I give him the only logical answer that could be made at a time like this. "Because, if we do that, we wont be able to follow Tais scent. And the park isn't that far away, so let's hurt!" Finally, with that said, The goggle head, myself and everyone else takes off in the direction of the location of Tai's kidnapping. We'll have to work fast if we want to find him.

**Tai's POV: **

Okay, I can do this! It just take the perfect timing.

**CLICK**

The sound of the trunk being unlocked filled my ears, with all my strength, I push my body up, Pushing the lid to the hood up, and surprising the others that stand there. I couldn't save myself from falling to the ground. I lost my footing as soon as I hit the ground, but I quickly recovered and took off running. sight is still blurry, I can't tell where I'm going. But it doesn't matter. I have to get away as far as I can. I made it a good few feet ahead of these slow pokes behind me. They can hardly keep up. I'm sure I'll make it away from here. I'll go home, have a nice meal and get some rest.

The darkness of the night is making this rather tricky though._ I can't keep running like this, I can't see. I can't... oww! _Falling to the ground, I feel the wind nocked out of me. _No! No! No! Get up! Why won't you listen!? _My mind yells at me, but my body wont obey. With in a few seconds, I feel someone grab my arms, which are still tied behind my back and pulls me to my feet. One hand of this mystery person was able to wrap around my both my wrists. I feel his other arm wrap around my neck, holding me in place. There are four big, stronger looking men. They remind me of the bullies you would see back at school. Big, ugly and dumb, you know? They smell awful, like smoke mixed with the coppery smell of blood. My sight still isn't working with me. It's failing to give me a clear image of the men in front of me. Suddenly, something brushes against my cheek. Something different then the men holding me against my will.

"Well, it's nice to see you weren't damaged too bad." The voice was soft, but still male. He seems to be much smaller then the other men here. "Tai Kamiya, Soccer star, leader of the first DD group, holder of the crest of courage, little sister named Kari Kamiya, best friend and boyfriend Matt Ishida, is that correct?" The voice says in a mocking sort of way. How did he know? Why? Who is this guy? "Who? Who are you? How do you know so much about me?" I want answers. I want this person to tell me how he knows so much about me! "Oh, you should know who I am, dear Tai. After all, you know me very well." Blinking away the blurriness that has finally started to lose its hold on me, I can see who the person is in front of me.

"M-Matt!? But how!?" How could Matt be the one doing this too me? Why!? No, it can't be Matt! "Oh, don't worry. I'm not the REAL Matt. Please, Call me Yamatto. I am simply a copy of your Matt. I was created by Datamon by orders of Myotismon to destroy the holder of courage in the worst possible way. You and your friends are always being watched, dear Tai. Or should I say, my Tai?" The copy of my loving boyfriend places his lips against mine, but they don't feel the same. This is wrong, this isn't my Matt! This is a cheep copy that only looks like him. Feeling disgusted, I did the only thing I can do. With all my strength, I kick the copy in the stomach, and in return, causes him to wrap his arms around himself, and fall over in pain. I can't help but chuckle at the copy who is on his back on the ground in pain. After a few minutes, it is able to find it's way back to it's feet again. It looks at me with hate and pain, it almost makes me feel afraid. I am in no position to anger this thing in front of me. Before I knew it, however, it stands in front on me with it's hand raised and...

**SLAP! **

I feel a hard hand come down at my cheek. This copy just slapped me and looks about ready to do it again. I wont show it any pain though. I wont show it that I'm afraid. It will only know that it has the upper hand here. " You little bastard!" The copy spats in my face, and I'm doing all I can not to show fear to this thing. I know that if he wanted to, he could have his four goons kill me here and now. "You think you can just get away with that!?" I notice the Matt double is hyperventilating, and I can't be sure what I should do next. Getting away isn't going to happen, I don't want to anger this thing again, and I have no idea where I'm at. Finally, it looks like he's calming down. I attempt to look around as much as possible, but I before I can get much on the scenery, I feel a stinging sensation in my neck once again, and again, it all goes dark.

**TBC? **

**Kenta: Okay, that was chapter two. I wasn't too happy with Matt's POV, but I am pretty content with Tai's POV. **

**Tai: Do you have any idea how many people have written about Myotismon? **

**Kenta: Yes, Tai. I do. This is just another take on his return. **

**Matt: Well, it's not that bad. I mean, you still have a lot of work to do for it to be considered a good story. **

**Kenta: I am aware of that. I have already started the outline for my second story. This story is just something I am doing without an outline. **

**Matt: So, you're winging it? **

**Kenta: Yes! **

**Tai: How many chapters will this one contain? **

**Kenta: I don't know yet... Anyway, please R&R, it would be highly appreciated!**


End file.
